This invention relates to the controlled flight of model airplanes, and more particularly to a remote control device for a model airplane.
Remote control mechanisms for controlling the flight of motorized model airplanes are well-known in the art. Examples of such remote control mechanism are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,478,351 Wood Aug. 9, 1949 2,692,775 Marsh Oct. 26, 1954 2,907,569 Taylor Oct. 6, 1959 2,913,244 Cottle, Jr. Nov. 17, 1959 2,977,117 Taylor Mar. 28, 1961 3,014,718 Telzrow Dec. 26, 1961 3,446,502 Damron et al May 27, 1969 3,053,533 Weymouth Sep. 11, 1962 ______________________________________
Many of these prior patents provide means for manually and remotely controlling the flight of the model airplane about a central mast by locating the manual control actuator outside the periphery of the flight of the plane.
Most of the above patents disclose control mechanisms including levers, cables and bell cranks, which, when manipulated, cause the control lines attached to the airplane elevator to move linearly alternately in opposite directions in order to cause the plane to fly level, climb or descend.
The Marsh U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,775, discloses a portion of the control mechanism journaled upon the stationary mast for rotation around the mast with the circumferential flight of the model airplane about the mast.
However, none of the reference disclose a mechanism which will permit the plane, its control lines and line-guiding mechanism to pivot and swing completely overhead during the circumferential flight of the plane.